German Pat. No. 1 245 371 teaches how to obtain cyclohexanone-oxime by catalytic reaction, in the liquid phase, of cyclohexanone with ammonia and hydrogen peroxide, at 5.degree.-40.degree. C., according to suitable ratios of the reactants and in the presence of a catalyst consisting of phospho-tungstic acid or of similar compounds. A drawback of this method, however, resides in that this type of catalyst is difficult to handle, particularly during the separation of the product from the catalyst. It was now found that it is possible to obtain the same high yields by using a quite different, and easier to be used, catalyst, which permits a less complicated development of the process in all its steps.